


Seven minutes in heaven

by moose_in_law



Series: Destiel Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas really didn't want to be at the party. It was all Dean's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven minutes in heaven

Cas really didn't want to be at the party. It was all Dean's idea. He was nagging him constantly because he "doesn't move his butt from the desk chair". He had a shitload of studying and no matter how annoying he was, Dean had a point. But Cas was okay with not going anywhere. He had his laptop, his phone and his books, it was enough for a perfect Friday night. Bit his roomate would never let that happen. He was Dean The Casanova Winchester, the guy everyone in their college knew. Castiel admired him, bit not for what most people did like good looks or his car or whatever. What Cas most appreciated about Dean was that he was really smart when he wanted to be, he was kind, generous and a nice person in general. He didn't push Cas away when he came out as gay to Dean. Dean joked that he would find him a date and Cas just laughed along because he never even got out so that was impossible. Which brings us right back to the mess of people he was stuck in. Everyone was more or less drunk and even he himself took a red cup with something that seemed ok, in hopes it would ease his nerves a bit. He was observing people around him, some couples being disgusting in the corners, single people who were in a constant and determined search for a person to be disgusting with and then there were the shit-drunk people who were "?dancing?" in the middle of the room. Or they were having a seizure, he wasn't exactly sure...

Absolutely. Never. Again. He thought and took another sip of his drink.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Dean.

"Hey Cas, wanna go upstairs? Some of my friends are playing 7 minutes in heaven. Childish I know... But it's better than this... "He said as he looked around the room.

"Okay. Let's just move away from here before I start picking up on those dance moves" Cas answered and pointed over his shoulder. Dean laughed and lead the way up the equally crowded stairs and down the hallway to the host's, Meg's, bedroom. Some people Cas recognized as Dean's friends waved at him as he sat down in the circle.

"Ok, now this is how we'll play." Meg began "we can spin the bottle once and then that person spins again and goes to the closet with the person it lands on? Okay?" everybody nodded and Meg spun the bottle first. It landed on Benny. He smirked as he reached and spun the bottle again. It pointed towards Andrea, a girl Cas recognized from French club. They walked into the spacious closet and the timer was set. In the first minute or two people tried to peak in or hear something but eventually gave up and sat back down. Cas was staring at a picture on the wall when a thought crossed his mind what if I get Dean? He felt himself getting nervous. He liked Dean, a lot and having him as a roommate was hard enough already. noooo... I mean what are the chances? Right? he tried to reason with himself.

The timer signaled that seven minutes had passed and when Meg opened the door Benny and Andrea walked out, faces flushed and lips swollen, smiles on both of their faces. Now Andrea spun the bottle and it was spinning and spinning as Cas' mind was going crazy. It landed on Dean and everyone cheered and whistled. Cas' stomach tightened as Dean took the bottle in his hand. He heard it spinning on the carpet and seconds later he was faced with the bottle pointing straight at him. He looked over at Dean who was chuckling quietly. He stood up and offered Cas his hand. Meg practically shoved them into the closet and closed the door, leaving them in the dark space which seemed way too small.

"Cas man, you there?" Dean asked. Cas huffed out a long breath and quickly mumbled a yes.

"I can't see shit... Where are you?" Dean said as he started moving. Cas stretched his arm a bit and bumped into something warm and firm. Dean laughed.

"Ah there you are" Dean said as Cas immediately moved his hand away from Dean's chest. He thanked all the heavens forces for the dark in the closet because he could practically feel his face burning.

"It's weird, I have drank a bit and this dark is really confusing" Cas said rubbing his eyes, but the dark around him was still, well dark.  
"Tell me about it. I think I'm starting to see things. Look its a bunny tripping on acid!"

They both laughed and just stood there. Dean slapped him on the shoulder.

"So are you now going to go out more?" he asked

"Oh hell no, I mean no offence, but this is definitely not my thing. Plus it's kind of boring..."

"oh.. So it wasn't interesting enough for you? Whatever might we do about that?" Dean said and Cas heard him move. He decided to play along with whatever His friend was doing. 

"Hmm I don't know... Maybe you could show me how to actually have fun at these things... Then maybe I'll change my mind..." he answered jokingly. Then he felt Dean's other hand grab his shoulder and turn him so that they were, probably, facing each other. Dean squeezed his shoulders and Cas's heart was doing gymnastics in his chest.  
"Dean?" he asked in a slightly higher voice.

"Cas, I have to tell you something..." Dean practically whispered as his hands moved to cup Castiel's cheeks. There was a complete moment of stillness and Cas was sure he could hear both their heartbeats. "I like you Cas, more than just as a friend. And I know you probably don't feel the same way but I couldn-..." Cas couldn't believe his ears and when he snapped out of it he shut Dean up with a kiss that landed on the corner of his mouth. “Shut up, you talk too much” he said as he leaned in and kissed him again. Dean was kissing him back immediately. Dean's hands moved down and wrapped around his waist. Cas reached up and buried his fingers in Dean's dark blond hair. They stood there kissing for what seemed to be hours but were merely minutes. When they broke the kiss they stood there in each other's arms. Cas was the first one to speak "I think they forgot about us" they laughed and pushed the door open, still holding hands.

The only people who were Andrea and Benny but they were too busy making out to notice them. They peeked through the window and saw most of the people leaving. "Come on Cas, let's go..." he tugged on Cas' hand and led him out of the house. They headed towards the dorm rooms, not letting go of one another's hand. It was a short walk and Cas occasionally leaned up and gave Dean a kiss. They were both smiling as Dean unlocked the door and made a hand gesture "After you, my darling" Cas bowed and walked in laughing and went to the bathroom first, then he let Dean get ready. 

He slid into his bed and listened to the shower going, letting sleep take over. He was half asleep when he felt the bed dip and he turned over and looked at Dean with his eyes half closed. He tugged him down on the bed next to him and laid his head on the other's chest.

"Goodnight Dean" he mumble d sleepily. Dean kissed his forehead and buried his nose in the messy raven hair.

"Goodnight Cas..." and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
